


Birds of a Feather

by InkStainedWings



Series: WIP [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Season 13 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: After the run in with the vampires Sam finds himself face to face with someone a lot different from the devil. But how will having another nephilim around change things? Especially one who's the daughter of a trickster?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up with a gasp reaching for his throat instinctively to try to stop the blood from pouring out only to feel smooth unmarred flesh. His head whipped around expecting Gabriel or Castiel to be nearby but no one was there. He was all alone as far as he could tell.

“Hel-” He started but his throat was too dry to really get the words out so he stopped and swallowed first.

“Hello? Is someone here? I know I was dead. Those vampires...” He flinched just thinking about it. But his attention was diverted when there was movement in the corner of the room and he saw he had completely missed the person sitting on a box there. A teen girl, looking no older than twelve or thirteen.

“I brought you back." She said standing up allowing him to see her more clearly making him wince once he was able to take in the scars covering the entire right half of her body. They looked like they came from something extremely painful and made her a more imposing figure despite her meager height that was short even for a 13 year old.

"Lucifer escaped your witch. He was following your little group, hoping you’d lead him to his son. I caught up first. We need to hurry to your family, the portal will be closing fast and I doubt this universe’s Michael will be apt to help those he’s trying to kill escape him.” She explained further summoning and tossing him a water bottle which Sam quickly opened and gulped down. After all she could have left him dead if that was what she wanted so he doubted it'd be poisoned.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and why I should trust you. No one resurrects people for free.” He countered wiping a bit of water from his face and she smiled a rather familiar looking smile that took him a moment to place. She reminded him of Gabriel.

“Hellena Lokisdottir, at your service. Though you can call me Hel, all my family does.” She said with a playful wink and curtsy. Sam’s jaw hit the floor.

“If you want to kill Gabriel-” Sam started, ready to defend the archangel even if it meant dying again, but she cut him off with the wave of her hand.

“I don’t. I was born after Gabriel took on Loki's mantle and am his daughter by blood, not Loki's. The spells that cloaked his grace, also cloaked my conception, plus he locked me away in a place no living being can enter to keep me from being found. However, he has missed a lot of our normal meet ups and I got worried and broke out. The demons I tortured said last they knew he killed Asmodeus and was with you Winchesters. So I came looking, just in time to see Lucifer's show and sneak through the rift myself. I owe my dad a kick in the ass for locking me up and scaring the shit out of me by getting captured, but I promise he'll still be alive when I'm done with him.” She explained and Sam relaxed.

“Well, in that case, we should hurry back. You said Lucifer is following us? How far back was he?” He asked looking around like he expected the devil to pop out of a box too. She nodded.

“I made a false trail a ways back and he fell for it but it won’t last forever. If we're quick enough we can probably even leave him locked here with Michael. However, he did see the spell you did to open the portal and he still has grace, so he'll just reopen it on this side... Maybe we can get Him and Michael to fight?” She puzzled not sure how to deal with Lucifer yet as Sam stood up with a groan. Dying wasn’t the best on the back it seems.

“We’ll figure something out once we get to the camp. I’m sure Dean and the others are all freaking out over me dying so that's just another reason to quit chatting and get moving.” He said and she grinned taking his hand.

“Clench up Sasquatch, we’ll take the angel express.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel slammed his fist into a tree, the blood that started dripping from the sliced up knuckles just making him angrier as it reminded him how weak he was currently. Angels didn't bleed, archangel's especially, and they shouldn't have to worry about the people they care about getting killed by vampires.

“Brother, hurting yourself isn’t going to change what happened.” Castiel’s too calm, too logical voice sounded softly from behind him and Gabriel spun around with a punch aimed for his face. However, Castiel was a warrior with decades of practice and Gabriel was sloppy with rage so he easily caught the blow and twisted Gabriel’s arm until the archangel was forced to his knees before dropping it.

“I’m not your enemy. I know you are in pain right now but this is not the answer. Sam was my family too. I might not have loved him the way you do, but I did love him. However, self destruction is only spitting on Sam’s sacrifice for us. Jack needs you and we both know that Sam would want us to take care of him and make sure everyone else remains safe.” Castiel murmured still just as calm and Gabriel just wanted to shatter it and his caring understanding look to pieces.

“Sam didn’t deserve to die like that. Not after everything he’s gone through. We were right there Castiel. I was only a few feet away and I was useless.” Gabriel broke instead tears rolling down his cheeks. Castiel knelt down and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I know.” He murmured nether speaking as Gabriel sobbed softly into the fabric of Castiel's coat.

“Hey pops, I snagged your boy-toy from limbo for you. You’re welcome.” Hel interrupted a few moments later as she and Sam appeared beside the two causing alarms to start blaring throughout the camp.

Gabriel jumped up is shock eyes flickering between both of them not sure which one being the surprised him more.

“Hel! How are you here?” He finally asked but Sam interrupted by closing the few steps between them and kissing him. Gabriel’s eyes nearly popped out of his head before falling shut as he melted into the kiss. Hel grinned and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket to snap a picture. 

“I had to do that before one of us died again. We don’t really have the best track records and I was getting tired of waiting.” Sam said once he pulled away his cheeks red but there was no regret anywhere in his expression but they was some nerves. So, of course, Gabriel dragged him back down to for another bruising kiss to make sure Sam knew he felt the same.

Castiel cleared his throat breaking them apart just in time for Dean, Mary, Jack and half the camp of hunters to show up guns blazing.

“SAM!” Jack’s voice was shrill with relief as he sprinted towards them and basically tackled his father into a hug. Sam ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly back.

“Hey kid. I'm sorry for scarring you." He told Jack gently before turning towards Dean. "It’s okay. She’s not a threat. She’s with me.” He added shuffling closer to Hel dragging Jack with him since the nephilim didn’t seem to be ready to let him go yet.

“Speaking of which, who is she?” Castiel asked as Dean put his gun away and he and Mary went to hug his brother as well and most the others relaxed their stances.

Gabriel decided he could answer this one and wrapped a arm around his daughter's shoulders.

“This is my daughter Hel. Although, last time I checked she was locked safely away in Helheim back in our universe.” He said narrowing his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yeah, overprotective much? I’m seven thousand years old dad. I’m not a baby anymore. Plus you missed check in day about a hundred times and I worried. So sue me.” She huffed crossing her arms and pouting. Gabriel rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her temple in apology able to tell she had really been scared despite her bravo.

“Sorry Princess. Guess I owe you one now.” He chuckled and she gave in, smiling and turning to hug him.

“So you’re like me?” Jack’s voice cut in filled with curious hope and enthusiasm. He had been told he was the only one of his kind so the fact he might have a cousin was really exciting for him.

“No, I was born first, that mean’s you’re like me pipsqueak. But yes. I’m an archangel Nephilim too.” She admitted seeming pretty excited herself as she reached out to ruffle Jack's hair. Dean groaned loudly.

“Great now we have two of them. And she’s another trickster too. Wonderful. I need a beer or ten, come on Sammy.” He said gesturing for Sam to join him back in the camp.


End file.
